Supernatural (Season Seven)
Supernatural was renewed for a seventh season by The CW on May 16, 2011. The season consists of 23 episodes and aired on Mondays at 9PM EST. The season premiered on September 12, 2011 with Meet the New Boss and ended on May 14, 2012 with Survival of the Fittest. Season Summary In season seven, the events take place right after the angel Castielabsorbed the souls of Purgatory declares himself as the new God. And the "mutated angel" goes around the planet to try and finish his "work". Eventually, thanks to a little bit of help from the Horseman Death, the Winchesters convince the angel to return all the souls back to Purgatory. Castiel manages to return all souls but souls of some of the older creatures. Something in which the Winchesters will find themselves in an increasingly sinister, changing landscape, as they go up against this new foe, which is unlike anything they've ever fought before: the Leviathans, the very first beasts created by God, but were then locked away in Purgatory for being too destructive. The brothers will find their old tricks, weapons and hiding places all rendered useless. All they'll have is each other with the certainty that, like the last of the cowboy outlaws, whatever they face, they're not going down without a fight. Season seven finds Dean and Sam reeling from the loss of Bobby and without the help of Castiel. Sam's violent memories of Hell threaten to overtake him, threatening not just his life, but his brother's as well. Dean struggles under the weight of a secret that threatens to tear them apart. They are about to face an enemy more cunning and adaptable than any they've ever fought. As the landscape around them becomes increasingly treacherous, the tools they've come to rely upon will be stripped away. Our heroes, like so many outlaws before them, will find themselves utterly outmatched and outgunned and pushed to their limits, with no one to rely on but each other. As the season progresses the Leviathans become a much greater threat where Sam and Dean are forced to form an alliance with a resurrected Castiel, Meg, Crowley, a ghostly Bobby Singer and the prophet Kevin Tran to defeat the Leviathans and their leader Dick Roman with a weapon designed by God. Bobby begins to turn into a vengeful spirit forcing Sam and Dean to destroy him. Dean manages to kill Dick but the after effects cause him and Castiel to end up in Purgatory while Crowley abducts Meg and Kevin. With Bobby dead, Sam is completely alone... Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (23/23) and Leviathan Sam (1/22) (episode 6) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (23/23), Lucifer (1/23) (episode 2), and Leviathan Dean (1/22) (episode 6) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Misha Collins as Castiel (5/23) (episodes 1-2, 17, 21, 23) and Leviathans (2/23) (episodes 1-2) * DJ Qualls as Garth Fitzgerald IV (2/23) (episodes 8, 18) * Charisma Carpenter as Maggie Stark (1/23) (episode 5) * James Marsters as Don Stark (1/23) (episode 5) Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (12/23) (episodes 1-4, 6, 9-10, 18-20, 22-23) and Chet (1/23) (episode 6) * Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer (6/23) (episodes 1-4, 15, 17) * Mark A. Sheppard as Crowley (5/23) (episodes 1, 6, 8, 22-23) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (3/23) (episodes 2, 6, 12) * Rachel Miner as Meg (3/23) (episodes 17, 21, 23) * Julian Richings as Death (1/23) (episode 1) * Colin Ford as Young Sam Winchester (1/23) (episode 3) * Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle (1/23) (episode 4) * Emily Perkins as Becky Rosen (1/23) (episode 8) * Carrie Anne Fleming as Karen Singer (1/23) (episode 10) * Steven Williams as Rufus Turner (1/23) (episode 10) * Rick Worthy as Alpha Vampire (1/23) (episode 22) Co-Stars * James Patrick Stuart as Dick Roman (6/23) (episodes 6, 9-10, 20, 22-23) * Benito Martinez as Edgar (5/23) (episodes 2-3, 9, 21-22) * Cameron Bancroft as Dr. Gaines (3/23) (episodes 2-3, 9) * Sean Owen Roberts as Chet (3/23) (episodes 3, 5-6) * Olivia Cheng as Susan (3/23) (episodes 9, 22-23) * Kevin R. McNally as Frank Devereaux (3/23) (episodes 6, 11, 16) * Osric Chau as Kevin Tran (3/23) (episodes 21-23) * Khaira Ledeyo as Linda Tran (2/23) (episodes 21-22) * Larissa Gomes as Louise and Bobby Singer (2/23) (episodes 22-23) * Cindy Busby as Jenny Klein (1/22) (episode 5) * Collin MacKechnie as Young Bobby Singer (1/23) (episode 10) * Madison McLaughlin as Krissy Chambers (1/23) (episode 11) * Bill Dow as Kadinsky and Lucifer (1/23) (episode 17) * Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury (1/23) (episode 20) * Lissa Neptuno as Channing Ngo (1/23) (episode 21) Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 2.03 million viewers and 0.89 rating. ** Survival of the Fittest is the least watched season finale of the series. * This season marks the first appearances of Amazons, Clown, Gorilla-wolves, Kitsune, Leviathans, Prophet, Purgatory, Shōjō, Unicorns and Vetala. * This is the first season to feature a Witch and Psychic since Season 5. * From this season onwards, season of Supernatural have 23 episodes. * Misha Collins was demoted to a guest star this season. * This is the second season to have a cast member direct an episode with Season 6 being the first one. See Also * Supernatural: The Complete Seventh Season (DVD) Navigational |}